fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody Sweet
Melody Sweet ( メロディスウィート Merodi Suuito) is a new VOCALOID in the category Vocaloid 2,she is in reality a robot,a singing robot who can speak 3 languages: Japanese,English and French but has more difficulty for french. Melody's name is a reference of the sweet musics the songs she sings are sweet and calm. History Melody Sweet is a new vocaloid,she is in reality a robot made by a little 12 aged girl nammed Pauline she is really intelligent and made Melody for revealing her passion for music and she call Crypton Future Media for start the debut of Melody,she debut with her song Sweet Sweet Melody,she is a real fan of Miku Hatsune. Her body is made with electronic puces and power outlet,her brain is in reality a computor with her computor in her head she can search many references,links or can download music and images. She can analysis persons or songs or the things she unkowns with her eyes who are linked to her brain. She fell in love with an other Vocaloid called Kuroi but also with his twin brother Shiroi but she choose Kuroi and become later friend with Shiroi,she very love cats she has a light orange cat nammed Tigre ( 虎 Tora in japanese but also call him "Tiguru") because of his orange stripes. Melody become popular with her song Sweet Sweet Melody, she start to have lot of fans and officially become a Vocaloid after the realease of her song,Pauline create for her new songs made her more popular,her name refers to her voice,who is sweet and melty Kuroi nicknammed her Cutie because she often say to her she really have a cute voice. Appearance Melody has a beige skin,she has green eyes and light brown hair,she wears neon and technologic clothing like neon boots with power outlet a white and purple mini-skirt a white and purple mini-top and a vest with green neons,she wears her charm purple and white headphones and she has a circle black power outlet with a blue shining part who with this "tail" she can recharge her battery. Songs The songs who with this songs Melody become popular and officially become a vocaloid in the category Vocaloid 2. *Sweet Sweet Melody *Electro Dancer *Hoshizora *Moments with you -featured Kuroi *Intense Love *Love me,Love you *Acute Notes *Je t'aime *Over the world *L.O.V.E *Happiness Overload Modules All of the outfits Melody wear. *Purple robot *Astronaut *Cute cat *Sexy cat *Electro dancer *Racing *Neon *English Girl *Robot Princess *Headphones *Electro Linker *Downloader *Phone *Imperial Trivia *Melody,Kuroi and Shiroi have many communalities,especially Kuroi: **They have all the three green eyes. **They share the same birthdate December 19th. **Kuroi and her love both cats. **They have all the three a black and blue power outlet for recharging their battery. **Melody,fell in love with both Kuroi and Shiroi. *Melody love to eat the viruses in her head because it has lot of informations for recupering it but hate bugs because it block her. *Her creator Pauline is more young than her,she made her and Melody can call Pauline friends,she can download songs and can with her eyes analysis the persons she unkown. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fanmade Vocaloid Category:Female Category:Vocaloid Females